


Balin

by natoth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of Balin, son of Fundin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balin

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/users/natoth/view/702744)


End file.
